


Bughead Graphics (GIF's, wallpapers, etc)

by AvenuePotter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: Just a collection of the visual work I've created for Betty & Jughead (except for fanvids/edits - those will be posted separately).





	1. She's Wearing His Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I will populate about one graphic/day until I catch up with all that I have made - then I will post as I create. :-)


	2. Soapshake

 

 

 

  


	3. Bughead Hug




	4. First Kiss / Last Kiss

From back when they broke up the first time . . .


	5. Bughead Power Couple: Beanie & Ponytail Edition




	6. Bughead Power Couple: Blue & Gold Edition




	7. Bughead Power Couple: Domestic Bliss Edition




	8. Missed You

Yup! I missed my bebes!

Season Three is SO GOOD so far . . .


End file.
